Zuri strike back
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Zuri hatch a new evil plan to get rid of Kion. Note, this was a collaboration between me and CliffordxLion King as roleplay.
A week later at the Prideland, Kion and his crew set out to look for another bravest animal.

Kion sighed and said, "There's never gonna be anyone as brave as Bunga..."

Fuli said, "Aw, cheer up, Kion. I'm sure we'll find somebody."

Ono said, "Actually, I know two ladies that are brave."

Kion said, "Who?"

Ono said, "Buttercup and Mandy."

Kion said, "Who are they?"

Ono said, "Buttercup is one of the Powerpuff girl who is fast and fight crimes in Townsville. She is also brave and the keenest of sight. Mandy is also brave, but she tend to be bossy. she lives in Endsville"

Kion said, "Well, we'll only need her bravery, but she sounds suitable."

Fuli said, "Then let go to Townsville."

So they all went to Townsville to the Powerpuff girls house. Kion knocked on the door.

Professor said, "Hello."

Kion said, "Hello? May I speak with Buttercup, please?"

Professor said, "Sure. Buttercup, you got visitors."

Buttercup quickly rushed to the front door.

Buttercup said, "Who is it? I don't have time for this."

Kion said, "Are you the bravest girl around?"

Buttercup said, "You bet I am."

Kion said, "Then we would like you to join the new Lion Guard."

Buttercup said, "What's that?"

Kion said, "It a group of lions or other creature protects the circle of life."

Buttercup said, "Tell me more..."

Fuli said, "I am the fastest one."

Beshte said, "I am the strongest."

Ono said, "I am the keenest of sight."

Kion said, "And I am the fiercest."

Buttercup said, "So I would be?"

Kion said, "The bravest."

Buttercup said, "Awesome. Wait, does that means I have to leave my home and visit you?"

Ono said, "Well no. Since you can fly really fast, you can fly home before it gets dark."

Buttercup said, "Okay. I will join your guard!"

Fuli said, "But as long you don't steal all the speed. That my job."

Buttercup said, "You got it sister."

Professor said, "Just make sure you get home before dark okay Buttercup."

Buttercup said, "No problem!"

Kion said, "Alright then. Let go back to the Prideland and show dad."

So they all went back to the Prideland to show dad their new guard.

Kion said, "Hey, Dad! We found a new Bravest member."

Simba said, "Oh, that good. Who is it?"

Buttercup said, "I'm Buttercup. I'm one of the bravest Powerpuff Girls who help protect Townsville, but now I wanna help protecting the Prideland."

Simba said, "All right. Welcome to the Pride Lands."

Buttercup said, "Thanks. So, any crime fighting I can do today."

Simba said, "Let me think..."

Buttercup said, "You know I hate waiting."

Simba said, "Well, we don't have anything wrong happening yet. Go back to Townsville and we'll call you when we need help."

Buttercup said, "How?"

Kion said, "When you see a sign on one of your arms, it will tell you that we need you."

Buttercup said, "What?"

Simba said, "It's in the shape of a lion's head. You'll know it."

Buttercup said, "Alright. Well, since nothing bad happening, I'll go back to Townsville."

Kion said, "Alright, see ya."

So Buttercup went back to Townsville. Meanwhile at the Outland, Zuri, Janja, and Zira are trying to think of a new plan to destroy the Prideland.

Janja said, "So, anyone got any ideas?"

Zuri said, "Well, I think there is another way we can destroy them. Lust."

Janja said, "What?"

Zuri said, "We need to make a girly distraction for Kion and have him go somewhere, so we can do our job."

Janja said, "Oh, right...He is quite the playboy, isn't he?"

Zuri said, "Yep!"

Zira said, "Maybe Vitani can make Kion feel distracted."

Vitani said, "Of course, Mother...I know he's infatuated with me..."

Zuri said, "But you gotta keep him away from the Prideland."

Vitani said, "Oh, don't worry...I can definitely keep him busy..."

Soon, Mzingo swooped in to give an announcement.

Mzingo said, "Janja, I got bad news. A little update for you all. Kion has managed to find a replacement for Bunga as the bravest member of their repulsive team."

Janja said, "Grrrr, that furball."

Mzingo said, "You're lucky to have me on your side, Janja. Remember that when you make your next kill..."

Janja said, "We don't know yet. Here's how we do it. Me and Zira will attack at midnight, while Vitani take Kion far away from the Prideland. Zuri, I want you to go to the city and kill Emily Elizabeth, Daffodil and Clifford."

Zuri said, "Good plan!"

So they all went separate ways. Vitani went to find Kion.

Vitani said, "Hmm...Where could he be?"

Soon, he saw Kion by the watering hole.

Vitani said, "Aha...Bingo. Time to work my charm..."

She slinks toward him in a seductive manner. Kion heard something as he turned around.

Kion said, "Who is it?"

Vitani said, "Hey, there, big boy."

Kion smiles and said, "Nice to see you.."

Vitani said, "Do you remember me?"

Kion said, "How could I not?"

Vitani said, "Wanna go on a date "

Kion said, "You bet!"

Vitani said, "How about the jungle?"

Kion said, "Ooh, yeah...I like the way you think..."

So Kion and Vitani went to the jungle. Meanwhile, Zuri went to the city to find Emily Elizabeth, Clifford, and Daffodil. Soon, she found them.

Zuri said, "Ah, there they are! Let me find the best way to approach them.."

So Zuri quickly place some dirt on her head and went toward them.

Zuri said, "Hey, Emily Elizabeth."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hey, there...Who are you?"

Zuri said, "I'm Zuri."

Emily Elizabeth gasped and she recognized her when she was giving Nala a bath. She went over and said, "Your that lion who helped gave Nala a bath."

Zuri said, "Yep. Right now, I feel dirty, so I think I need to take a bath."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Come on in! I'll show you our tub...The tub Nala was lucky enough to avoid, since I'd thought about bathing her in it instead of the waterhole..."

Zuri said, "Oh yes. That would be excellent."

So Emily Elizabeth took Zuri to the bathtub. She turned the water on and she went inside. Emily Elizabeth started washing her.

Emily Elizabeth said, "You enjoying this?"

Zuri said, "You bet! Nala doesn't know what she's missing..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "So, how life at the Prideland are you enjoying.?"

Zuri decides to pretend nothing has changed.

Zuri said, "Nope. Everything's just the same."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hmm, something strange is going on."

Zuri said, "What do you mean?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well, your smile is like a guilty version of it. You mind telling me what is going on."

Zuri said, "Oh, Emily Elizabeth, nothing's going on..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well, I'll call Simba that you're here."

Zuri said, "No! Don't do that!"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Why not?"

Zuri said, "Because...uh...he's busy! Kingly duties and such."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Then how about your friend Kiara or Tifu?"

Zuri said, "They're busy too!"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well, alright."

Zuri said, "Hey Emily Elizabeth, could you do me a favor?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Sure."

Zuri said, "Can you turn around while I do my lower body please?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Sure thing."

So Emily Elizabeth turned around. Zuri smile evilly and took out her claw and scratch Emily Elizabeth back real hard, causing it to bleed.

Emily Elizabeth said, "OW! Why, you little..."

Emily angrily grabs Zuri and tosses her out the balcony window before running to the cabinet to bandage her wounds.

Zuri said, "Grrrr, you won't get away that easily."

Zuri quickly fight back by jumping on top of the balcony and land on Emily Elizabeth head and biting her at the same time. Zuri, then quickly grabbed a knife and stabbed Emily Elizabeth through the chest, causing her to die in pain.

Zuri said, "Ha ha hah! She thought it would be so easy to defeat me..."

Soon Clifford and Daffodil heard screaming and they rushed to see what it is. Soon they see Emily on the floor.

Clifford said, "Oh no! Emily Elizabeth!"

Clifford dropped down and sob. He then saw Zuri and said, "YOU FATTY LION!"

Zuri said, "Is that the best you can say? Come on, Clifford. Surely, there's more you can muster up..."

Daffodil said, "Well we don't wanna swear. Clifford is too young for that."

Zuri said, "Okay, that's a point."

Daffodil said, "Anyway, why did you killed Emily Elizabeth?"

Zuri said, "Because I've joined the hyenas. Kiara is dead, and it is she who drove me to side with them in the first place."

Clifford and Daffodil gasped.

Daffodil said, "Nala making my coat dirty is one thing, but killing Kiara and Emily Elizabeth is too much."

Zuri said, "And what are you gonna do about it?"

Clifford said, "We are gonna tell on you."

Zuri said, "Ha ha ha! Like that'll do anything..."

Clifford then pounces on Zuri, his weight trapping her on the ground.

Zuri said, "Hey, get off of me."

Clifford said, "No, since you killed Emily Elizabeth, you're going to pay."

Zuri said, "No...really...you're...crushing...me..."

Clifford said, "Nice try girly."

Daffodil said, "Uh Clifford, I think she need to breathe."

Clifford said, "Maybe I could lighten the pressure a little bit..."

Clifford puts a few inches less pressure on Zuri, enough to keep her trapped but allowing her to breathe normally.

Zuri said, "Come on guys, I only did this, because of Nala."

Clifford said, "What do you mean?"

Zuri said, "Nala got Daffodil fur dirty and Emily Elizabeth gave her a bath."

Daffodil said, "I know that. What does that have to do with what you've done?"

Zuri said, "Because, you taught me about cleaning."

Daffodil said, "And?"

Zuri said, "And Kiara banished me for helping Janja."

Daffodil said, "As she should've! Why were you on his side?"

Zuri said, "He recruited me to gather bugs for him and his hyenas to eat and clean up their den."

Clifford said, "Oh, so you're admitting he's your boyfriend."

Zuri said, "He's not my boyfriend."

Daffodil said, "Well, we might have to tell on you, but how about a deal?"

Zuri said, "Go ahead..."

Daffodil said, "We need you to help us get rid of foxes. In case you haven't notice, foxes eat rabbits. If you help us by killing all foxes, then we promise not to tell anyone that you killed Emily Elizabeth. Don't worry about if Simba or the others might find her, we'll just tell them that she went somewhere far away and she might not come back."

Zuri said, "Well, it's too late for that. They know I'm a killer. But sure, I'll help you."

Clifford said, "But the first thing we need to do is give Emily Elizabeth a proper buried."

Zuri sighed and said, "Fine."

So Clifford, Daffodil, and Zuri gave Emily Elizabeth a proper buried in the courtyard.

Clifford said, "Sniff...We'll miss you, Emily Elizabeth..."

Daffodil said, "Don't worry. I'll take good care of my baby brother Clifford."

Zuri said, "Alright, that nice. Now, who would like to help me, hunt for fox?"

Clifford said, "Can I help?"

Zuri said, "Sure"

So Clifford and Zuri both went fox hunting. Meanwhile, Vitani and Kion had just made it to the jungle.

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa! This place is awesome!"

Vitani said, "Sure is..."

Kion said, "This must be the place where my dad grew."

Vitani said, "Oh, yeah, that's right. I bet it is..."

As they were both walking. Kion saw a book. He went over to it. The title stand for Simba's diary.

Kion said, "Hey, look at this! Dad's diary!"

Vitani said, "Wow, didn't know that your dad had a diary long time ago."

Kion said, "Should we read it?"

Vitani said, "Well, a diary is private, but the heck with it."

Kion said, "All right! Let's get reading."

So Kion opened the book and started reading. It said, "Dear diary, I met a beautiful lion cub, even more prettier than that dirty Nala. I once married her when I was a cub. I hope Nala didn't find out that I went out with another lion."

Vitani said, "What? Simba married another lion."

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa! Didn't expect this..."

Vitani said, "Nala didn't know that. What else did it say?"

Kion turned the page and it said, "if I had a son, I would train him to be evil, but I don't want Nala to know about it."

Vitani said, "Yikes."

Kion said, "Man, he sure changed his plans...He hasn't done that with me at all."

Vitani said, "But didn't you went evil a little with Simba, when Nala was ruling the Prideland for being dirty?"

Kion said, "But that was because of Emily Elizabeth and Daffodil."

Vitani said, "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we get your dad busted by telling Nala that he had another girl mate?"

Kion said, "Eh, I don't know. I don't think we should..."

Vitani said, "But we know what happened? Later on, we might get nervous right."

Kion said, "What do you mean?"

Vitani said, "Like if you have someone secret and you can't hold it, that might get you nervous into trying to say it."

Kion said, "Yeah, but I don't think we should tell this secret. It might ruin Dad's life."

Vitani said, "But your dad want you to be evil right."

Kion said, "Maybe he did once, before he had me, but I don't see any evidence now..."

Vitani said, "Then maybe we need to find the evidence. So let see, Simba other mate name is Tina."

Kion said, "Where does it say that?"

Vitanti said, "That what the diary say. Now, it also say that she lives under the oak tree."

Kion said, "Since when are there oak trees in the jungle?"

Vitani said, "Because some part of the jungle lead to the river. Come on."

So Vitani and Kion went to the oak trees to find Simba lost mate Tina. Soon, they found her.

Kion said, "There she is!"

So the two went over to her. Tina saw two lions heading toward her.

Tina said, "Hello, may I help you?"

Kion said, "Did you used to know someone named Simba?"

Tina gasped and her memories start to come back She said, "Yes, my wonderful husband. I met him when he was a cub."

Kion said, "Tell us the story, please."

Tina said, "When I was a cub, I was stranded in the middle of the stampede. Soon, a nice cub named Simba came and saved me. Me and Simba were like peas and pods. As we grew, we build better relationship for each other. As an adult, we got married, no kids, and this was a perfect life."

Kion said, "Wow.."

Vitani said, "But wait, Simba went back to the Prideland to confront Scar. Did he tell you that before he left?"

Tina said, "Well no. I did see him running back to the Prideland, but he never told me."

Kion said, "When did you last talk to him?"

Tina said, "Right before he was going to save Pumbaa from being eaten by that female lion."

Vitani said, "That was Nala."

Tina said, "Who?"

Kion said, "My mom."

Tina said, "Wait, he married another mate."

Kion said, "Uh, yeah."

Tina said, "Why that no good hairball."

Kion said, "Maybe it's time I told you a little story..."

Tina said, "Alright, tell me all about it."

Kion said, "The reason my dad came to live here as a cub was because his uncle killed his dad and exiled him. The other lioness, my mom, was his girlfriend before he left."

Tina said, "Oh, so that why he didn't tell me. Well it break my heart that he left me and now it time for payback."

Kion said, "Oh dear."

Tina said, "I want you two to take me back to Simba so I can give him a piece of my mind."

Kion said, "No can do."

Tina said, "Why not?"

Kion said, "I don't want you hurting dad."

Vitani said, "Yeah, that the Hyneas job."

Kion whispered to Vitani said, "Not helping."

Tina said, "Well, didn't your father told you that you should respect your elders and do what they say?"

Kion said, "Not in this scenario."

Tina said, "Well then, maybe I should follow you instead."

Vitani said, "Oh dear."

Kion said, "You don't wanna upset me, lady..."

Vitani said, "Now Kion, you shouldn't really talk to a grown up like that, but he does have a point. I mean, I can't complete my evil plan if I bring Kion back to the Prideland with Tina."

Kion said, "Wait, what evil plan?"

Vitani said, "Oops, did I say evil plan? I meant date, sweetie..."

Tina said, "Enough. If you won't take me to Simba, then neither of you will be leaving."

Tina quickly grabbed Kion and Vitani and put them in a cage.

Kion said, "Oh, not again..."

Vitani said, "You've been in a cage BEFORE?"

Kion said, "Yeah, too recently."

Tina said, "Now that you are in the cage. I'll be going to the Prideland. Ta-ta."

So Tina left to the Prideland.

Kion said, "Grrrr...When I get my claws on her..."

Vitani said, "Now Kion, it not good to hit a girl."

Kion said, "Well, I can't use my Roar of the Elders against metal bars and my dad or my crew doesn't even know I'm here."

Vitani said, "Great...So we're stuck here..."

Kion said, "Then let hope someone might find us."

Vitani said, "I hope so too Kion."

Meanwhile at the Prideland, Tifu went to Simba and wanting to go to the city to visit Clifford, Daffodil, and Emily Elizabeth.

Tifu said, "Hey Simba."

Simba said, "Hello, Tifu."

Tifu said, "Is it okay if I visit Clifford, Daffodil, and Emily Elizabeth so I can become friend with them?"

Simba said, "Of course."

Tifu said, "Thanks."

So Tifu made her way to the city. When she got to the apartment, she notice that no one was there. She called out for Clifford, Emily Elizabeth, and Daffodil. Daffodil was the only one who was in the apartment.

Daffodil said, "Who is it?"

Tifu said, "It's me, Tifu. Remember me?"

Daffodil said, "Oh, I remember you. You were helping me and Emily Elizabeth by washing Nala."

Tifu said, "Yeah. By the way, have you seen Clifford or Emily Elizabeth?"

Daffodil said, "Emily Elizabeth is dead."

Tifu gasped and said, "What? Oh, god, was it Zuri?"

Daffodil said, said, "Yes."

Tifu said, "I knew it. Why didn't you tell Simba?"

Daffodil said, "We made a deal to not tell Simba that Zuri killed her. Which is why she and Clifford are fox hunting."

Tifu said, "Well, she's already killed a few others, so it's not as if he wouldn't know..."

Daffodil said, "Wait, who else was killed?"

Tifu said, "Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu."

Daffodil said, "Wow..."

Tifu said, "You know which way Zuri and Clifford went."

Daffodil said, "They were heading toward the park, to where fox shall be."

Tifu said, "Alright, thanks."

So Tifu made her way to find Clifford and Zuri. Pretty soon, they found them.

Tifu said, "There they are!"

So Tifu went toward Zuri and Clifford. She said, "ZURI!"

Zuri said, Tifu, what are you doing here?"

Tifu said,. "I came to find you, Zuri. Now I know you've done a lot of bad things, but you can be good again. It's not too late."

Clifford said, "Actually Tifu, Zuri is doing good thing. She's helping me kill fox from hurting my sister."

Tifu said, "Oh...I suppose that IS one good thing..."

Zuri said, "How about you help us hunt? Since Kiara taught you how to do it."

Tifu said, "Sure!"

So Tifu help Zuri and Clifford with the fox hunting. Meanwhile, Kion and Vitani are still waiting for a rescue. Soon, a man named Hitler saw two lion cub. He went straight toward them.

Vitani said, "Who's that?"

Kion said, "Oh, I remember this guy..."

Hitler said, "Hello lion cubs. You need any help."

Kion said, "Yes sir."

Hitler quickly release Vitani and Kion from the cage.

Kion said, "Thanks!"

Hitler said, "No problem."

Vitani said, "So, you two know each other?"

Kion said, "Well actually, my dad met Hitler when he was young. He was controlling Germany, so he and my mom had to stop him. Soon, they made peace and now Hitler is now the good guy."

Vitani said, "interesting."

Hitler said, "So, what bring you two here all by yourself?"

Kion said, "We just wanted a vacation..."

Vitani said, "Yeah...A little romantic getaway..."

Hitler said, "Is that really why you're here? I mean, I can tell that Vitani is an Outsider and it seem like you're up to no good."

Vitani said, "How did you know I'm an Outsider?"

Hitler chuckled and said, "Well, the way you look make you look like one."

Vitani said, "What do you mean?"

Hitler said, "Because, your eyes look different than Kion. Your mane look a little dirtier than his."

Vitani said, "That doesn't mean anything."

Hitler said, "Well, anyway. What is the real reason why you're here?"

Kion said, "Well, we were having a romantic date until we got trapped in a cage."

Hitler said, "You sure?"

Kion said, "If you don't believe her, then believe me."

Hitler said, "Well, okay. How did you get trapped in a cage anyway?"

Kion said, "A lion named Tina, Simba ex wife is about to go to the Prideland to meet him. If my mom sees my dad other wife, she'll get a divorce and his life will be ruin."

Hitler said, "Hmm...Looks like we'd better head there quickly, then."

Kion said, "But how are we gonna make it to Pride Rock in time?"

Hitler said, "I got a car. Hop in."

So they all hop in the car and they started heading to the Prideland. Meanwhile, Simba and Nala are at the top of Pride Rock, wondering about Kiara.

Nala sighed and said, "Things just aren't the same without Kiara, are they?"

Simba said, "No...Wait a minute! A while back, Kion and Kiara said something about a parallel universe, one where the Outlanders are good...Perhaps that universe's Kiara is still alive! We could get her, and it'll be like she was never gone!"

Nala said, "Hmm, I guess we could do that, but what will our own Kiara say?"

Simba said, "Nala, Zuri kill her. Remember?"

Nala said, "Oh...right..."

Soon, Tina found Simba. She went up to him.

Tina said, "Hi Simba, Remember me, honey?"

Simba gasped.

Nala said, "Simba, who is this?"

Simba said, "Uh, hehe. Nala, I can explain."

Tina said, "Listen, I was Simba first husband until he went back to the Prideland to confront Scar."

Nala gasped and said, "Simba, how could you."

Simba said, "Nala, I never thought I'd see you again. You know I thought I was meant to stay away forever. What was I supposed to do?"

Nala sighed and said, "I guess you're right..."

Tina said, "Look Nala, what Simba could've done is told me that he was going back to confront Scar and then I could've gave him a separation."

Nala said, "Well, as long you still love me Simba, I'll forgive you."

Simba said, "Thanks Nala."

Soon, Hitler, Kion, and Vitani came and saw Tina with Simba and Nala.

Vitani said, "All right, come on, guys!"

Kion said, "No, wait! Look - they're talking politely. I think they've come to an understanding."

Hitler said, "Well, as long everything is all right, we don't have to go to war. Well, I gotta go now."

Kion said, "Alright, bye Hitler."

Vitani said, "See ya."

So Hitler left.

Kion said, "Okay, so now that we're back on the Prideland, what do you think we should do?"

Vitani said, "Hmm...I don't know...Hey, while I think of it, do you agree with what he said about my "outlander look"? Is my tuft really dirtier than yours?"

Kion said, "Actually, you look pretty just the way you are."

Vitani said, "Oh Kion, you are so modest."

Kion said, "But I do you want to asked me this. Why did you come to the Prideland?"

Vitani sighed and said, "Promise me you won't tell."

Kion said, "Cross my heart and hope to fly I stick a cupcake in my eye."

Vitani said, "Okay. All of this was Janja plan. At midnight, he's gonna attack the Prideland. Zuri went to the city to kill Emily Elizabeth, Clifford, and Daffodil. He asked me to take you away from the Prideland so you can't stop him."

Kion gasped and said, "Hevi Kabisa! Thanks for telling me..."

Vitani said, "So, here is what we'll do. First we gotta stop Zuri before she kill anyone."

Kion said, "Got it."

So Vitani and Kion went to the city to find Zuri. Soon, they found her with Clifford and Tifu.

Kion said, "Grr...There she is..."

Vitani said, "Why's she with them?"

Kion said, "I don't know, but we'd better find out..."

The two went straight to them. Clifford, Zuri, and Tifu turned around and saw Kion and Vitani.

Tifu said, "Kion, what are you doing here with an Outlander?"

Zuri said, "Vitani, how dare you ruined the plan. You're suppose to take Kion to the jungle, not here."

Vitani said, "Zuri, I know, but I've changed my mind."

Tifu said, "Kion, you know that's the evil Vitani, right?"

Kion said, "Not anymore, girl. I love her. And what do you mean, "the evil Vitani"? Is there another Vitani?"

Tifu said, "Uh, back at the parallel universe."

Kion said, "Yeah, but that was a little confusing, but anyway, why are you all at the Dog Park?"

Clifford said, "We're trying to hunt and kill foxes so they don't hurt my sister."

Kion said, "Oh, right. The clean freak..."

Clifford said, "Hey, that my sister you're talking about."

Kion said, "You're just stalling for time, Zuri. You're gonna pay for killing Kiara sooner or later."

Zuri said, "Ha! Leave me, and I might not fight you now."

Kion said, "Maybe I will fight you."

Tifu said, "Now Kion, you can't hit a girl. Yes, she might've killed Emily Elizabeth as well, but that doesn't mean you have to hit her."

Kion said, "Wait, you killed Emily Elizabeth."

Zuri said, "Well yeah. Just be lucky that Nala doesn't have to go through all of those bath washing."

Kion said, "Well, you didn't have to killed her because of that."

Zuri said, "Believe me, I didn't. Unlike your mom, I believe in good hygiene."

Kion said, "Why'd you kill her, then?"

Zuri said, "I felt like it!"

Kion said, "Grr...You're just scum, Zuri. Even when you were Kiara's friend, I didn't trust you."

Tifu said, "Don't worry Kion. I'm sure we can reform Zuri."

Kion said, "I don't think so. I think we need to kill Zuri, just so it doesn't happen again."

Clifford said, "But Kion, getting revenge won't solve anything. Even if Zuri did kill a lot of people."

Kion said, "Well, I got my eye on you Zuri. Come on Vitani, let go stop Janja before he take attack the Prideland."

Vitani said, "Sure thing Kion."

Zuri said, "Oh no you don't. you can't stop us from destroying the Prideland."

Kion said, "Oh, yeah? Just watch me!"

So Kion and Vitani went to the Outland. Meanwhile, Janja and Zira are getting ready to attack the Prideland.

Janja said, "Alright Zira, are you ready to destroy Simba?"

Zira said, "Oh, I've been waiting years for this..."

Janja said, "Come on, let get started."

Soon, Kion and Vitani found them. They went toward them and said, "Janja, stay right where you are."

Janja said, "Well, well, look at this! Looks like the little femme fatale has changed her spots!"

Vitani said, "Yes, Janja. I have."

Zira said, "Vitani! How could you?"

Vitani said, "Because I love him, mother."

Zira said, "Grr, you can never be my daughter ever again. I will now disown you."

Vitani gasped and said, "Fine. I am now a Pridelander."

Janja said, "Suit yourself girly."

Vitani said, "Fine"

Kion said, "Alright, I guess it time for me to call on the Lion Guard.

Kion quickly send the signal to his Lion Guard crew to fight.

Kion said, "All right, guys! It's time to fight!"

Buttercup said, "Wow, my first fight as a member of a Lion Guard. This is gonna be good."

Zira said, "Ha, you can't beat us."

Buttercup said, "Oh yeah, well maybe I should give you a knuckle sandwich."

Janja said, "Yeah right. You fight like a girl."

Buttercup said, "WHAT!"

Buttercup got super mad and she started attacking Janja. She is punching him as hard as she can. Later, she used laser beam to kill Janja.

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa."

Ono said, "She's good."

Fuli said, "I like her style."

Beshte said, "She's good."

Zira said, "Grr, you killed Janja."

Buttercup said, "Yeah, that will teach him not to mess with the Lion Guard."

Zira said, "Well, you may have slain him, but you cannot conquer me!"

Buttercup said, "Oh yeah."

Buttercup was just about to attack Zira, until Kion stopped her.

Kion said, "Buttercup wait, let me handle this."

Buttercup said, "Fine."

Kion quickly set in position and quickly used the Roar of the Elders against Zira, sending her away.

Zira said, "AHHHH, IT LOOKED LIKE THE OUTLANDER IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Kion said, "Ha ha ha! We showed them!"

Vitani said, "Kion, since I'm a Pridelander now. Can you asked Simba if I can be on your side?"

Kion said, "Of course Vitani. I could always need a girl in the Prideland who is good and not bad."

Fuli said, "Well then, let head back to Pride Rock."

Kion said, "You guys go ahead, I gotta go find Zuri, Tifu, and Clifford."

Vitani said, "Can I come with you Kion?"

Kion said, "Sure."

So Kion and Vitani went back to the Dog Park to find Zuri, Tifu, and Clifford. Soon, they found them.

Kion said, "Well, we'd better tell Zuri that Janja's gone."

Vitani said, "Think maybe that'll change her back? I spent a lifetime with Mother, and I'm good, so maybe she can change, given how much less time she's spent as an Outlander."

So the two went toward them.

Kion said, "Hey Zuri."

Zuri said, "Huh? Well, well, well, if it isn't Romeo and Juliet."

Kion said, "Hey!"

Vitani said, "Well, we've got news for you, missy."

Kion said, "I'm happy to say that Janja is gone!"

Zuri said, "So what? I don't need any smelly Hyneas to tell me what to do. I can rule the Prideland without him."

Tifu said, "Zuri, you know you can't do that."

Clifford said, "Beside, we still got more fox to kill."

Zuri said, "All right, but once we're through, I will make the kingdom mine!"

Clifford said, "Hmm, hey Kion, Vitani, how about you guys help us with the fox hunting?"

Kion said, "Fine, but I got my eye on you girl."

So Kion, Clifford, Vitani, Zuri, and Tifu set out for fox hunting. For hours, they have killed many fox at the Dog Park. Soon, there were no more fox left.

Vitani said, "Ha! No more foxes around here..."

Clifford said, "We better hurry up before we get caught!"

Tifu said, "But we can't just leave these fox lying on the ground."

Zuri said, "Don't worry. I'll take them to the Outland so that way us Outlanders had something to eat."

Tifu said, "All right, then. See you around, I guess."

So Kion, Tifu, and Vitani went back to the Prideland.

Clifford said, "Well, I gotta get back home. See ya later Zuri."

Zuri said, "Clifford wait. I need your help."

Clifford said, "What is it?"

Zuri said, "I need you to carry all these fox to the Outland. I can't do it myself."

Clifford said, "Oh, all right. But don't bother us again after this, okay?"

Zuri said, "Fine. Let's just get on with it."

So Clifford and Zuri took the fox pelt back to the Outland. After that, Clifford went back home to his apartment. Along with Kion and the others went back to the Prideland.

The End.


End file.
